


Little Victories

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me, Tony remembers all the important stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't the day and date that's important. It's more like that saying in the real estate world.</p><p>Location, location, location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Victories

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: who remembers anniversaries?

As far as actual anniversaries go, Tony easily remembers their wedding, and even the date they got engaged. (which, to be honest, happened on a birthday so maybe that's cheating a bit)

But there were other milestones that Tony held just as dear. They had more to do with Bruce than himself. Yet when all was said and done, Tony ended up benefiting just as much as his partner.

In the beginning, Tony had made it his mission to bring Bruce into the fold. Get him accustomed to being part of a team, be it of two or several. Have him be able to enjoy himself without feeling guilt. Give him the tools to realize his work. And most important, also most difficult to achieve, convince him to acknowledge his value.

So when it came to the mapping of his and Bruce's relationship, Tony didn't use numbers on a calendar. Numbers were best reserved for science. Numbers were precise, efficient and detached. Wonderful for the type of work he and Bruce enjoyed daily.

Instead, Tony charted Bruce's evolution by locations. Each one a little victory in pulling Bruce out of his shell.

Take a look around...

 

There's the doorway to Bruce's suite at the tower. That's the hallowed ground marking the very first milestone.

Bruce had been hesitant to enter the place that Tony hoped he would eventually call his home. All of Bruce's arguments against accepting Tony's offer had been politely and effectively countered, which lead the two to this precise spot outside of the suite. Tony was positive that if he could just get Bruce to spend one night, the rest would be a piece of cake. Tony was nothing if not optimistic concerning his persuasive abilities.

Tony unlocked the door and swung it open, while Bruce continued a last ditch effort to plead his case. Tony ignored him, and theatrically stretched out his arm to present to Bruce the sanctuary that he had built for him.

Bruce sighed almost as dramatically as he peered into the room from the doorway. His eyes darted back and forth, up and down, making a quick assessment. Most people would be judging aesthetics and ambiance. Bruce’s first reaction is to determine his safety.

His new friend's trepidation conjured up a mixture of anger and sorrow in him. Tony held his breath for what seemed like an eternity, doing his best to try to predict what reaction Bruce might have.

And then at last, Bruce took that first step into a new life.

 

See the grill out there on the patio? It played an important role in getting Bruce to start mingling with the rest of the gang.

Tony was hosting a July 4th barbecue. Now normally it's his house, his grill. Don't touch his stuff. He stood at his post, tending to a variety of proteins and veggies (no one is quite sure if hot dogs qualify as a protein, but some things are better left unknown). As he monitored the food, he spied Bruce hovering around the outskirts of the assembly. It was by no means a large gathering. Just teammates and a few friends. But Bruce didn't have anyone to invite, and he hadn't been a member of this team for very long, so this gathering was out of his comfort zone. Heck, Tony had barely begun to notice Bruce letting his guard down a little around him, and he spends the most time with Bruce by far.

Tony had an idea.

He dug his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. He then motioned to the man that had been gradually making his way toward him. "Hey Bruce!"

Bruce ambled the rest of the way to him.

"I need to take a call. Can you mind the grill for me?" Tony all but shoved the tongs and spatula into his hands.

"Uh, sure. I guess so." Bruce took the utensils, and surveyed the food. Immediately he began turning and repositioning things, getting a general feel for doneness.

As he headed inside to take his pretend phonecall, Tony announced that most of the food was ready. He watched from a distance as the guests began to gather around Bruce. Giving the man a task had distracted Bruce from letting his brain register that the others were surrounding him. And the monstrosity of a grill (ok, maybe Tony modified its original form. enhanced it, really.) acted as a buffer, allowing Bruce some personal space. His plan was working perfectly. Was there ever any doubt?

Tony swears he sees Bruce smile a few times, as he serves the people who would become his friends.

 

When he closes his eyes, Tony can plainly see Bruce standing in front of the huge screen in the fifty-seat media room, scrolling through titles until he found what he was looking for.

It was the very first time that Bruce picked the movie for movie night. Normally he'd just go along with whatever Tony and the others would suggest. But on that day he'd surprised everyone by expressing that he had a film in mind. He had to have known that he would be met with a little resistance, at the very least from Tony. But Bruce was comfortable enough to do it anyway.

He didn't exactly want to face Tony, who was sitting front and center. As he pressed play, he assumed he'd be met with extensive eye-rolling and possibly an exasperated sigh, so he kept his head down as he took a seat at the end of the row.

Little did Bruce know that in reality he would have seen an approving grin.

And what do you know. Tony actually enjoyed The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel.

 

There's a computer terminal in the common work area, adjacent to their lab. Bruce spends countless hours doing research there. It was also the site where he and Tony engaged in several arguments. Tony had wanted Bruce to get back in the saddle and start publishing again. He felt that he shouldn't be the only one marveling at the brilliance that poured from Bruce's brain. Tony only had Bruce's best interests at heart, as always.

Bruce, on the other hand, was convinced that no one would be interested in the ramblings of a man who had failed science so thoroughly and humiliatingly.

But where Bruce sees failure, Tony sees a person so uniquely gifted that he was able to survive the improbable to become the impossible.

He had a stubborn streak that rivaled Tony's. But in an effort to prove Tony wrong, Bruce relented.

And there, in that very chair, in front of that very screen, Tony watched Bruce's eyes light up as he read the email notifying him that his submission would be featured in the next issue.

 

Tony could be the tourguide through their home and around the tower, recalling various stories of Bruce changing before his eyes. Leaving the sad lonely man behind, and discovering ways in which he could have just a little peace and happiness. But there was one stop on this unconventional excursion which Tony would keep to himself.

He could pinpoint the exact spot in the lab that he and Bruce were standing when Bruce kissed him for the first time.

Tony had been feverishly arranging figures into a specific formation. His fingers swiping the air, sending the images suspended there into order as fast as his mind developed them. He'd been so caught up in the thrill of seeing his theory taking shape before him that he didn't notice that Bruce had asked JARVIS to opaque the glass which enclosed their workspace.

But when he turned to consult with his friend, he couldn't miss the moment when his lab partner turned into his life partner, as Bruce leaned in and their lips met.

 

Achievements had never been reserved for the confines of their lab. Tony was grateful for every breakthrough that he'd memorialized throughout their residence. Each one had taken Bruce a little further from his emotional confines, and brought him a little closer to Tony's heart.


End file.
